It is well known in the art to provide removable shielding adapted to engage a hypodermic syringe in such a manner as to surround the barrel thereof and thereby shield a user from the radioactive contents of the syringe. Most such devices include a bayonet-type locking means at an upper or proximal end thereof adapted to engage the outwardly projecting syringe flanges formed integrally with the barrel and normally contacted by the fingers of the user during the discharge of the contents of the syringe. Prior art syringe shields also include the use of lead, tungsten or other shielding materials which cover the major portion of the length of the syringe barrel, leaving an exposed tip to which the usual needle and cover therefor are attached.
When using relatively small, i.e. one cc capacity, syringes; the barrel of the syringe is usually not locked into position by flanges, but instead is secured by a single set screw penetrating the shield and bearing against the barrel of the syringe which is of an outer diameter substantially corresponding to that of the bore in the shield. Unfortunately, the diameter of the needle cover is usually greater than that of the barrel, necessitating the removal of the cover from its protective position enclosing the needle each time the syringe is removed from the shield, as, for example, when the contents of a loaded syringe are calibrated for radioactivity. This requirement leaves the needle exposed and possibly contaminated.